Still Learning Ikuto's Visit sequel
by Kitty McGee
Summary: Amu's a little older now, but she's still the same Amu she ever was. With complications, romance and a new bad guy in town, Amu's got twice the life of a normal teenager. How long will it be before she caves in? Will she choose love...or justice? Amuto
1. Dating

**Hi guys! :)**

**Recently, I tired of my other fanfictions that I'm working on, and decided to come back to Ikuto's Visit to work on the sequel. Ths is the result. I'm still not sure of a name, though :S**

**I decided to go with "Still Learning" because Amu is still pretty young and she's got next to none ife experiance. She's pretty blind to the outside world. I think she needs time to grow up and mature but at this age, she's probably going to have her mind in a frizzle.**

**In this sequel, I hope to; mature Amu, let Amuto's love progress better and highlight the title of the story.**

**I hope you enjoy it as much as I do :S**

* * *

"Your crazy."

"I'm not crazy, it was just a suggestion."

Just a suggestion. He was 'suggesting' it all week. Ikuto wanted to tell our parents that we were dating. It's bad enough that my father goes crazy even at the sight of me next to boys, but Ikuto also previously stayed in my house (my bedroom, to be exact) twice and 'babysat' me for a few nights. I think my parents might take a heart-attack.

"I'm telling you, my parents would flip!"

"But your in middle school now, it's not like you're a baby."

Somehow, the way he said it made me believe it's what he's been waiting for all along. Just so he could say 'it's not like you're a baby'. And I had a feeling I would hear that sentence often in the future.

"I don't care. I'm against it."

"Well, I'm for it."

"Ikuto-"

"Please, use a suffix after my name, I _do_ call you Amu-hime now…"

"Ikuto-_ouji_," I said, in my most sarcastic tone ever, "You have to keep us dating a secret. Or I'll kill you."

"Oh, come on, everyone seen it coming anyway."

It was true. The day we said we were _officially_ going to start dating, Yaya came up to me and asked me why I was so happy.

"You must have gotten that new anime DVD box set you were talking about!" she yelled, dropping her cookie and waiting for my reply.

"N-No…that doesn't come out until Saturday."

"Then…you must have seen the new flowers in the Royal Garden! Aren't they stunning?"

"Yaya-chan…I seen them last week."

"Then…Tadase finally confessed to you?!"

"What has he _yet to confess?"_

"_That's a secret-Oh! I got it! Ikuto asked you out!"_

_She skipped backwards in front of me and stopped when she said the last sentence. I nodded my head. She smiled and continued to skip, until she hit a tree. Then it wasn't funny._

"_Fine. But you can't go on like this forever," he explained, taking my hand as we eventually came to a stop outside a shop._

_I was surprised to feel his hand against mine, although, I was getting more used to being surprised a lot. It was comforting. He didn't notice as he dragged me into the shop, that I gently stroked. the back of his hand with my thumb. I've wanted to a long time, I do like Ikuto, he's just so different from me. His hands were so soft._

"_What do you mean you don't sell them here, you sell music sheets, don't you?" Ikuto raised his voice slightly, very, very unlike him and awoke me from my daydream. _

"_But, sir, I'm not the one who orders the sheet music! You'll have to talk to the manager-"_

"_Ugh, like I want to. Just make sure the next time I come here, I see it on the shelves!"_

"_But sir-"_

_Ikuto dragged me out as quickly as he dragged me in._

"_What was that about?" I asked, trailing behind him and trying to keep up._

"_I've asked them countless times if they have my father's work in their shop, and they're the only one that don't sell it!"_

"_Well…he's pretty famous right? They'll have to eventually…"_

"_Are you kidding? He's amazing, and they won't tell me why they won't sell it. It sucks."_

_He was still holding my hand. I felt like a stupid girly-girl in love. I guess this is what high school love feels like; when women in dramas talk about their high school romance. I was completely new to it all. I asked him when he wanted to get lunch and we went to a café to buy something. As we sat down, I dumped my bag on the floor and folded my arms over the table._

"_What's wrong, Amu-hime?" he asked, lifting my chin with his finger._

"_Nothing, I'm just so tired."_

"_That's fine. We'll stay here a while," he said, moving away from me when the waitress came._

"_Amu-chan? Is the sandwich and signature coffee okay for you? Because that's what I'm going to have…"_

"_Yeah, sure."_

_The waitress bowed and disappeared to another table. By accident, Ikuto kicked me from under the table. He gave me an apologetic smile but I raised my eyebrows. Without thinking, I gently kicked him back. It kind of turned into a game of 'Find the other person under the table and kick them as hard as you can', ending when the waitress arrived back and we both turned the colour of a perfect Venetian red. Ikuto ducked his head in embarrassment, but thanked the waitress, as did I. I nibbled on the sandwich. _

"_Your eating so slowly," he commented on my eating habits and finishing his own sandwich, "Was your not good?"_

"_It was. It's just I don't want to rush things."_

_He paused to think of how he was going to answer, "Neither do I."_

_Ikuto paid and we left. I decided to go home._

"_Going home?" he asked, as I turned into the street I lived on._

"_Yeah. Are you coming?"_

_He stood there with his hands in his pockets and shrugged._

"_My parents aren't home for another hour," I explained._

_He just raised his eyebrow._

"_Don't get ideas! You know what I mean!" I yelled, taking his hand and dragging him behind me._

_A year had passed, and I was still the same size as before. I hadn't even grown an inch. And because of that, Ikuto was still much taller than me. He even had to bend down just to hold hands with me, it was embarrassing. We finally reached the house, I opened the door but Ikuto just stood at the doorstep._

"_Come on inside, what are you, a vampire?" I joked, taking his wrist._

"_I don't think I can Amu," in a more serious tone._

"_Why not? You've been in my house plenty of times, it doesn't bite. Although…Yoru does…"_

"_It was different before."_

"_I don't understand you…"_


	2. Same old Ikuto

**Kitty: Awh man…30 Seconds to Mars and Greenday…*drools***

**Ikuto: Your creepy :3**

**Kitty: Thank you! X**

**Just to let everyone know, I'm going to try my best to write as many chapters as possible in the next week (as many as I can, because I will be getting grinds in the mornings…ugh…) because for the last week of summer (24th**** to 31****st**** or around that…) I'll be in my second house! Which I'm sure I've already mentioned…doesn't have internet! Gah! **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter…hopefully it will get better in time ha-ha! All disclaimers apply and all lol!**

**Ikuto: Can I say something?**

**Kitty: Sure.**

**Ikuto: I LIKE FLUFFY PERSIAN KITTENS! THEY ARE SO SEXY! Damn…when I see one I just want to rape it!**

**Kitty: What the hell?!?! Keep that thought to yourself, pervert!**

**Ikuto: …I can't have fantasies?**

**Kitty: NO!**

* * *

Ikuto ended up not entering my house that day. I have to admit; I was pretty angry with him, who wouldn't? It seemed the older we got, the more distant he became from me. I sat in my room, ignoring my homework, pondering the endless possibilities why he wouldn't like me. A lot of these were very harsh on myself, so I decided to go with; _he just didn't like girls with pink hair. _I told myself that he wanted a tall, curvy, intelligent brunette that wore sophisticated and classy clothes, rather then my childish, Lolita look.

"I'm telling you; that's what he said…" I whined down the phone, scooping green tea ice cream in my mouth.

"Have you consulted Utau yet?" the reply came, almost instantly. Yaya was still in elementary school, but she was still one of my best friends. She was playful, cute, a good laugh and above all; smart, when she wanted to be.

"I'm afraid to. I mean, she's still a good friend of mine, but she's his sister. How weird would it be to tell his sister something like that?" I sighed, falling back onto my bed.

"Why not give him some space? I bet he's caught up with…whatever older kids do. I bet he's going through a hard time, he's almost an adult and I heard him saying that he was thinking of moving out of his folk's home. It's a big decision…"

"I guess your right. Thanks for helping me realise that, Yaya. I can always count on you to say something right or meaningful."

"No problem. But, in return, will you tell me a bit about fractions for my homework?"

I laughed. An hour on the phone and Yaya was finished her maths homework. I hung up and sat down to find out that my ice cream had ran out. I just washed my bowl in the sink and my mother came in the front door with Ami.

"Onee-tan! Onee-tan!" Ami yelled, running through the door and flinging herself at me. I laughed nervously.

"How was your day, Amu-chan?" my mother asked in a sweet voice, kissing my forehead and dumping her coat on the sofa.

"Good, good," I replied, sighing now that my peace was disturbed.

"Just good? Did you not learn anything new at school?"

"Of course I did. I learnt that figuring out the dimensions of a cube is _hard_."

My mother giggled, "Okay, if you think that counts!"

_**The Japanese are ahead of our education…I'm pretty sure. I know that, here, we have really good education but I'd say it's much better in Japan! In my last year I studied the dimensions of cubes (well…that's what I remember doing, anyway) so I just put that down. I bet they study advance algebra in their first year in Japan! Ha-ha! (I shouldn't be laughing…I'll be doing worse then that in September…not to mention I have maths grinds tomorrow morning! Oh gosh!!!!)**_

There was such little things to do, so I started my homework. I missed the days when Ikuto was staying in my house and was able to help me. Or, the days when he actually used to come into my house and help me. I was starting to doubt our relationship. I began to type up a long and detailed review on a book I've read (I thank Ikuto for trying to teach me how to write reviews, but he's not very good). Then I began to tap ferociously on a calculator, and finally spending three hours on a stupid painting for art. In the end, I had to skip dinner and fell straight asleep. Middle school was different from what I had expected it to be; it was a lot more stressful.

In the morning, I dragged myself out of bed and stood in front of my body-length mirror. My now waist-length hair was in a complete mess, sticking up at the top of my head and in a bunch of knots. I combed it carefully, washed my face and grunted at the sight of my new uniform. A navy sailor uniform with a wine-coloured necktie. It was cute, but it was a symbol of school-life, which I now despised. I shrugged and slipped into it. At least the skirt was short enough for my liking.

"Amu! You'll be late! Your old enough to make it to school on time, at least!" my mother called, slightly frustrated.

"Coming!" I said, running down the stairs and flying out the door, "I'll be late today!"

I sprinted down the street; past the houses, past the corner shop and past the town until I finally reached my school, and practically collapsed.

"Amu-chan, don't tell me you rushed to school again…" Tadase commented on my tardiness, laughing at me. He still had a slight crush on me, but who could blame him for still liking his first crush?

"Yeah. I'm wrecked from running all that way…I wish there was a closer school," I replied, barely managing to say the words and gasping for breath.

"No, I bet you'd want one next to Ikuto's college!" Rima teased, as she walked up next to our desks.

"I-I would not!" I blurted out, blushing madly.

"Ahh…Amu-chan can date whoever she wants, don't tease her, Rima," Nagihiko mediated from the corner of the room, his favourite spot.

"Nobody asked you!" she snapped, coldly. She obviously had something for him.

Class started as soon as the teacher stormed in the room and the class fell quiet; the usual procedure. A shuffle of seats and desks, then the class was in order. I spent my classes daydreaming and staring out windows, but that was a normal day for me. Notes were passed throughout the duration of every class.

_I heard about Ikuto from Yaya on the way to school. does he not like you? Or something? Ha-ha, Rima x_

_I wouldn't say that…it's more, I'm worried about him, Amu-chan xo_

_Nagihiko: Kukai's football match is this Friday, who's coming to cheer him and the school on?_

It was all too typical and predictable, to me. Even lunch-time chatting was the same old banter, I guess because I was older now, I expected each day to have a new surprise or challenge…or adventure just waiting for me.

I walked home with Nagihiko, who was quiet the whole way. Somehow I wished him for to say something about gymnastics he seen on TV the night before, or something to that affect. He said goodbye, waving, as he walked away from the house. I shut the door and walked into the living room. I got the biggest shock when I found someone sitting across from me on my sofa.

"I-Ikuto?"

"Oh, hey."

"How did you get in?" I asked, catching my breath and thumping my chest, as if to make my heart beat slower.

"You gave me a key about a year ago, remember? I thought you were going to ask me to move in, or something," he said, casually and shrugged.

"Well if you do this often, you might as well!"

"Sorry. I just came to apologise."

"Apologise?"

"Rima ate my head off when she seen me in the library a few minutes ago."

"Oh. Right. Well, your apology is accepted. Want to seal it with a kiss?"

"Amu…" he sighed, taking his arms (which were originally resting on the arms of the chair) and folded them.

I pouted and plonked down on the chair beside him. I batted my eyelashes repeatedly until he eventually exhaled and leaned in to me.

I expected a sort of short and sweet kiss. You know, like a goodbye kiss or a this-is-not-the-time-for-a-long-passionate-kiss-so-let's-just-make-do-with-a-short-one-until-later kiss. But, oh no; Ikuto was too much of a random person for that. He had to start of with a hard it's-like-I-haven't-seen-you-in-a-century-type kiss. And worse still, it had to be tongue. I told him countless times not to, but there was no stopping him.

I closed my eyes and felt his parted lips against mine. It was like routine. His warm breath seemed to caress my lips, almost making my giggle. And his hand made their way slowly around my waist and joined at my lower back, so I wrapped my arms around his sun kissed, caramel-coloured neck and left the hanging there. The tips of his silky, soft hair were tempting, I wanted to brush my fingers through them and his cool lips seemed to speak to me as we parted our lips more and more until my tongue involuntarily ran along his bottom lip once or twice.

A sudden rush of adrenaline shot through me and I got up onto my knees, still of the sofa. Ikuto tilted his head up as I did, ever so slowly, and moved his hands to my hips. My hands were out of control, stroking and petting his hair. His low, deep moans caused me to slightly tug on his hair, possibly a signal to stop. But it seemed we were only getting started at the tips of our tongues began to trace the shape of little crescent moons. I pulled away, but rested my forehead against Ikuto's. His was so warm, you'd think he had a fever.

I then tucked my head into his shoulder as he hugged me tightly. Was it possible to stay like this forever?

* * *

**I know what your thinking..."What the hell? You suck! Write something better!" or "Man this is a slow-movie story" or even, "You don't deserve a place on ...your way to perverted".**

**Well, your totally right HAHA. I hope to please you later on...:(**

**If it all fails, you have permission to feed me to a _magical Liopleuradon_ (I have just decided that that's my new nickname LOL!!!!).**

**I'm going to go watch the Dance Flick, read Dear Mine manga and talk to Matt all at the same time...geez.**

**Thanks to everyone for reading...YOU ROCK MY COTTON RAINBOW THIGH-HIGH SOCKS! xoxo**


	3. Same Old Amu

**Kitty: Hi everybody!**

**Ikuto: Hi !**

**Kitty: ...You shut up! I was happily enjoying Pocky untill you came allong and ate them all!**

**Ikuto: Dude, I offered you a chance to acctually share them with me...**

**Kitty: They were mine! Plus you wanted me to bit the other end of the one you were eating!**

**Ikuto: ...You don't love me?**

**Kitty: Just cut to the story. Goddess, I have mixed emotions about this job.**

**Ikuto: Does writing fanfiction count as a job if you don't get paid?**

***Disclaimers apply to this story :3 The only rules are to: 1) Enjoy. 2) Review. OMG IT'S AS SIMPLE AS THAT? :D**

* * *

"What are you doing?" I stuttered as Ikuto picked up my school coat and held it behind me, helping me to put it on.

"I'm taking you out," he replied, twirling the keys to his new car and opening my front door. He already had his fake leather jacket on.

"Taking me out? What for?"

"I feel like it. Plus," he stated, pressing the button on his car keys to open the car, "I can now…"

He opened the front passenger seat door and signalled me inside before entering the car on the other side.

"Call your mother and tell her your going out with your friends," he ordered, reversing the car.

"Emm…sure," I agreed, taking out my Hello Kitty phone and dialling my mother's number, "Mamma? I'm going out with some of my friends…is it okay if I'm back for about…"

"Six."

"Six?"

The voice on the phone agreed, said goodbye and hung up. I gave Ikuto a high-five before he sped off down my street. I really wish he wouldn't do that so often, it attracts the attention of nosy neighbours; who I'm sure wonder why a young man in a super expensive-looking sports car kept parking their car in my driveway. I was afraid that one of the days they would complain about my parents 'secret son'. I did laugh at this, too.

The car came to a halt, I was too busy to see where we were going because I was flicking through the radio stations constantly. (Kitty: This is actually an amazingly annoying habit of mine XD I know every song just by hearing 3 notes from it so I switch through the stations surprisingly fast…much to the annoyance of the other passengers ;D)

"Where are we?" I questioned him, stepping out of the car and finding myself in a car par beside a large hotel.

"Shinjuku park. It's spring, so the sakura will be in full bloom," he answered, taking my hand and crossing a street with me.

"Sh-Shinjuku? Wow…I didn't even notice we travelled that far. It's been years since I came to this park…"

"Then you'll enjoy yourself!"

We came to a magnificent park filled with sakura trees blooming in all directions. The petals swirled around my feet in the light breeze and my hair curled around my neck. Ahead, there was a pond with a bridge surrounded by masses of green trees. Ikuto dragged me by the hand towards it and when we got there, he ran onto it and leaned over the edge. I joined him, laughing like a kid.

In the water, were all types of coloured koi. Orange and black fish surfaced and gaped their mouths hungrily. Ikuto chuckled as he held his hand out, pretending to feed them. They flocked almost instantly, piling on top of each other and fighting for the food that wasn't there. I nudged him and told him to stop teasing them.

He took me by the hand once again and led me down a pathway, a small walk through the park where man of the people there were walking down. Tourists with cameras and people selling paintings waved to us as we passed them. The sun shone just as brightly as any day, but it felt warmer that particular day. We rested beneath a wide sakura tree, a shaded part of the grass.

"Are you sure you want to sit under here?" he asked me, raising one eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I? The heat is killing me…plus the sakura are so pretty!" I replied. Sitting down, I picked up a handful of petals and threw them at full force towards Ikuto's face.

"Thanks," he moaned, dusting little pink petals off his shoulders, "I just meant, you know that there's tons of baby spiders in the trees, right? Around this time the spiders lay their eggs and their hatching as we speak."

"Sp-Spiders? Baby spiders? Eugh…gross."

"Of course. They live in the trees. But I think they prefer your hair…there's one crawling around in it now!"

I began to run my fingers through my hair frantically and screaming, "Where? Where? Get it out! Get it out! Get it out!" I must have looked like a right idiot.

I stopped as soon as I heard his usual chuckle as he covered his mouth. I laughed sarcastically and folded my arms, facing away from him.

"Ahh my same old Amu," he sighed and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"That was a sick joke," I growled.

"I'm sorry, but your just to easy to tease," he explained, then kissed me on the cheek.

I demanded he drive me home, but he explained over and over again that it wasn't six, yet. Even at six, he held me there to visit a play park nearby.

"Ikuto…don't you think I'm a little old to be going down slides and swinging on monkey bars?" I asked, laughing as I did so.

"Of course not. Anyway, it's in the evening so nobody will be there."

"If you insist…"

We came to a huge play park with swings, slides, small houses, bridges, ladders and a giant pretend bus. My eyes opened wide and I declared it the best playground I've ever seen, or at least better then the one close to my house. I flung myself onto the swing and began to kick my legs into the air. Ikuto grinned and walked around to push me. The higher I went, the higher I wanted to go. A strange, tickling feeling grew and grew in my stomach, it matched the feeling I got when I was around Ikuto.

"Careful, your wearing a skirt, remember?" he commented on me swinging my legs back and forth.

"Oh, be quiet," I said, blushing madly.

I spent a whole hour in that park, we chased each other around in circles; Ikuto caught me a lot. He grabbed me from behind, picked me up and swung me around repeatedly. I eventually checked my phone to see that it was actually ten past seven and began to worry; it was almost dark. Ikuto drove me home, stopping at the bottom of my street and I walked towards my house with a smile on my face. He had kissed me on the cheek at the end of our little date.

As soon as I got in the door, though, my parents were waiting for me.

"Where were you?" my mother demanded, folding her arms and tapping her foot.

"I was out with me friends," I lied, taking my coat off with a smile still on my face.

"Amu your lying to us! I called Nagihiko and he said your friend had no plans to go out."

"I was out with…new friends?"

"Oh no! Amu has a boyfriend! Amu was out with a boy!" my father stupidly cried.

"N-No. Of course not."

My mother shooed my father into the kitchen and locked the door.

"You know, Amu, you can tell me if you do. Your not a baby anymore," she explained and leaned against the wall.

"I have nothing to tell, promise."

"Okay, I'm glad you took the time to talk to me, Amu-chan."

"Fine, me too. I'm going to study in my room."

Before she got to answer me, I ran upstairs and dived onto my bed. Which was more important to me; my family or Ikuto? My four Charas laughed playfully beside me.

"What's wrong, Amu-chan?" Miki asked, sitting on the pillow beside me.

"Nothing. Go play," I replied, surprised at my own harsh words.

"Well, we'll go to Yoru-chan's house to play," Ran told me, flying out the window, followed by her little posse of tiny angels. I sunk even further into my pillows.

"Tell Ikuto I say hi!" I called after them before falling asleep.

In my dream, I ran to Ikuto's college to meet him a day I had off school. I stood outside a large archway into the school. Lots of good-looking older boys and girls passed me, but didn't seem to notice my presence. It hurt me. Although I'm not vain, I'm always either feared or respected wherever I go; I was used to that. It seemed to be that, I was known and gossiped about from elementary to high school, but nobody in college knew or cared about me. I finally seen a flash of gorgeous sapphire blue hair and instantly called Ikuto's name, waving like a child.

As soon as he was nearer to me, I noticed that he had his arm around someone else; another girl. They were happily chatting and laughing, I told myself that they were nothing but good friends. My only fears were; she was incredibly beautiful and his face was so close to hers. Incredibly beautiful in the way that she had long, blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, she wasn't Japanese. Trust Ikuto to find such a friend.

"Hi, Ikuto. Wh-Who's your friend?" I asked in my sweetest voice, flicking my hair and trying to look as cute as possible.

"Wow! How cute! A younger sister, Ikuto? You never told me you had one!" she said, jokingly and ruffled my powder pink hair.

"It's none of your business," he snapped and gave me a cold look.

"I-Ikuto? What's the matter?" I questioned the Ikuto that I wasn't used to.

"What's the matter? You're the matter! Just leave me alone can't you? It's embarrassing having someone younger then me follow me around all the time! It's okay to have a crush on me," he stopped to turn to his friend and laugh, "But just keep away from me and my _girlfriend_."

"Ikuto? Was not your girlfriend?" I cried, touching his arm but wanting to grab him away from the giggling girl.

"You _were_, but your too young for me. I mean, your always so awkward around me and I don't think you've even told me that you loved me. Not to mention, our relationship has never progressed. I think you were just trying to tease me."

"Tease you? N-No I'd never! Ikuto! I do love you!"

I woke up in such a violent way that I sat up quickly in the bed, I was warm and sweat droplets ran down my back. Someone was sitting at the end of my bed.

"Ikuto?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you here?"

"You were having a bad dream…" His cat ears twitched in the moonlight, and his long, slender tail rolled in the darkness.

"Y-You knew that? How?"

"You were speaking in your sleep."

"Oh no! Tell me I didn't say anything weird!" I yelled, wiping my forehead.

"No, I heard what I wanted to hear. Although, you seemed to be stressed, what's wrong?"

This was it; no dream. The real Ikuto was sitting in front of me and talking the way I knew him. My heart leapt around like a frog inside of me at the thought of all the previous times he had shown me such kindness. Unwillingly, I threw myself at him and wrapped my arms around him in a tight embrace. Tears flowed like miniature rivers down my face and dampened his shirt.

"A-Amu, what's this?"

"Please tell me my dream is stupid! And that you won't ever make me cry again!" I began to raise my voice.

"Umm…Your dream is stupid and I'll never make you cry again. But are you going to tell me why your crying?" he asked, I could feel him shifting a bit. Probably because his shirt was soaking, or he was uncomfortable around crying women. Either way, I was glad I wasn't him at that given moment.

"You were with some foreign college girl," I wailed, looking up at him with puppy eyes.

"Foreign college girl? When?"

"In my dream! I looked like such an idiot! I waited for you to come out of class and waved to you but you just spoke to me coldly and she laughed at me!" I clung onto him tighter, managing to get some words out between choking on tears.

"She?"

"The foreign girl!"

"There's no foreign I know…why would you think I did?"

"She was really pretty…I just thought that you were such a nice person you'd know plenty of different people…"

"Nice? How so?" he asked, laughing a bit.

"Ikuto! Now's not the time to tease me!"

He finally hugged me back, rocking me back and forth. The sound of his heartbeat, the warmth of his chest and the way his hair, like the blue water ocean from The Great Wave off Kanagawa, felt so soft under my fingertips. After a while of silence, I felt much better. I was surprised that that was all it took; a few minutes next to Ikuto and I was suddenly…so calm. So serene.

"Thank you."

"Hm?"

"Thank you for listening to me. I-I really appreciate it."

"Something as simple as that…I'd do _anything_ for you," he kissed my forehead before continuing, "Did you really mean what you said in your sleep…or were you just saying it to get back at the other girl?"

"What did I-" I began, then froze. I did say a few things out of the ordinary. "Of course. I meant everything I said. Why?"

"I love you too."

* * *

**Kitty: Awh don't you just love it when they say those three words to each other? :3**

**Ikuto: I do. **

**Kitty: ...**

**Ikuto: Didn't you mention something about Pocky earlier?**

**Kitty: Yeah I found a place that sells them for, get this, 85c! Zomg!**

**Ikuto: Banzai! What's this? **

**Kitty: A CD.**

**Ikuto: May I listen to Irish music?**

**Kitty: Umm...sure...just don't rape the CD.**

**That reminds me, I have conformed that all CDs and DVDs are female, thanks to my friend. -.-'**


	4. Kimura san

**Hey Minna~!**

**Sorry for being away so long…**

**This is my apology :D**

**On the bright side, my cousins got a kitten; who reminds me of Ikuto :3**

**I think I'm going to catch up on the Shugo Chara anime and manga after I upload this ;D**

**Disclaimers apply (it's a fan fiction website people, of course they do -.-") I don't own a giant puppy either…although my dog is kind of fat and thanks to everyone who has so kindly followed this story so far, even through it's ups and downs ;D You people rawk XD**

**Oh…and any Kukai x Amu fans? I'm starting a fic on those guys. Anyone else have any? Let me know ;D**

**Here's my love to you all : xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I had to clear my mind. The only way to do that, was to walk aimlessly around my area hoping to find something that would take my mind of whatever it was for at least a few minutes. After finishing homework for history and co-ordinate geometry, I shrugged into my jacket and closed the door behind me. If I was back for about five, my mother wouldn't notice I was out of the house.

"Tree, cat, daisy, tree, rubbish bin, tree, car, signpost, tree…" I recited over and over until I came to the park. I wondered how I ended up there.

Swinging open the gate, I found it was empty enough for my liking. A woman, a toddler and a pram passed me while an old man fed ducks at the pond. It was then I realised; that no matter how strange I felt after school, other people's lives went on happily without me.

The reason for my strange feelings was because of a new boy in class. He wasn't a particularly special boy; he was tall, wore the uniform neatly and had his chestnut hair sitting on top of his eyes. It was the way he looked at the class, the way he sat on the desk in front of me and what he said to me.

"We have a new student, Yuu Kimura. Would you like to introduce yourself a bit, Kimura?" the teacher said nervously at the top of the class while scratching the back of her head.

"I have nothing to say," he replied, then sat down at a free desk in front of me.

A lot of the girls stared at him lovingly, obviously we had someone who thought they were cooler then me. He flicked his chocolate hair before turning around to me.

"I know what you and your friends are hiding," he whispered, trying to avoid attracting attention, although I could already feel the vicious stares of the other girls piercing into my back.

"Hiding? What would I be hiding?" I asked, as I began to suspect my Charas and glanced at them out the window; they were playing happily in the school's garden.

He then just turned around without saying anything else. It worried me so much that I spoke to Nagihiko, the only one of the Guardians that made it into my class, at lunch time.

"I'm not sure, Amu-chan. He looks like a nice guy to me," he consoled me and waved to Kimura as he passed by.

"But what are we hiding?" I asked and pulled his arm down in attempt to save myself from embarrassment.

"I don't know. I thought you meant our Charas when you first said it."

"I thought he meant our Charas too…"

"Maybe your thinking too much. Do you think he meant that we were going to join the drama club?"

"I guess that's a valid reason…but then, why would he speak to me about it that way?"

"He's probably thinking of joining himself."

I listened to everything Nagihiko had to say. I must admit; his sister may have been the best I knew for advise, but he could talk a lot too. The day went on and I was too shy to ask Kimura about anything, so I didn't. I strolled towards and exit and left. Waiting outside was none other then Tsukiyomi Ikuto and his pricked up cat ears.

"Must I always baby-sit your Charas?" he moaned, handing me a handful of little angels.

"Oh, sorry. They get along so well with Yoru and I don't even notice. Your out of school…is it that time already?"

"I bet you were day-dreaming so much you didn't even bother with the time!"

"Sounds like me alright."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"You look-and sound-different."

"Well, I'm a bit confused about something," I explained and told him the entire story of that day.

"Yuu Kimura?" à Yuu Kimura = Peaceful tree-forest ^.^

"Yes."

"That's funny, he has the same name as my cousin."

"Really?"

"Oh, but it's impossible it's him. I mean, my cousin lives in Hokkaido. What are the chances he's in Tokyo?"

"I suppose your right. I'll just have to see what tomorrow flings at me…"

Ikuto walked off into the distance and I stood watching him from my bedroom window. Yoru floated by his side. He had a cousin. There was still so many things I didn't know about Ikuto. My mobile phone bounced around, flashing and ringing on the bed beside me.

"Hello?"

"Amu?" called Tadase's voice.

"Yes? What's wrong? Your phone is breaking up…"

"Come quickly!…everywhere!…outside Claire's…puppies…"

The phone was cut off. Puppies? What had puppies got to do with Claire's and why did it seem like an emergency? Maybe Tadase didn't have enough money to buy a teddy…yeah that sounds like enough of an emergency for him.

"Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia!"

"Yes!" the all yelled, glad to finally be of use to me.

I Chara Naried with Suu and ran to Claire's. I seemed to fit in with the bunch of other frilly Lolita girls who were standing lifelessly outside. Tadase and Rima ran towards me.

"The rest are on their way, we've got a bit of trouble here…" explained Rima, almost as if she was bored.

"Why are there so many Lolita girls here?" I asked, admiring some of their outfits.

"Someone on the roof is extracting the eggs from their hearts. They were attracted here by a giant puppy on the roof. To be honest, I was too," Tadase replied, pointing upwards.

"A giant- Oh my!" I exclaimed at the sight of a giant dog sitting and wagging it's tail on the roof.

"We've got to get up there, with or without the rest!" Rima said, thrusting her fist in the air before barging in the door of the shop.

Our feet noisily clacked against the stairs as we ran up and eventually came to the roof.

"Stop there!" I yelled at a young boy, who seemed to be the cause but gazed in awe at the giant puppy, which turned out to be a hologram.

"I'm just giving these girls what they wanted…a giant puppy!" the boy replied without even facing me.

"But your taking their hearts' eggs!"

"I'll give them back…when I'm finished."

"Finished what?"

He didn't reply, but instead showed me. Turning around, it was Kimura from my class. I gasped. He took a single egg, with a picture of a love-heart on it, and gently tapped it on the half-wall beside him. I told him to stop, but Tadase and Rima held me back, they wanted to watch what he was doing. Out from the egg, came a gooey mixture, an egg yolk and egg whites. He put the yolk back in and closed it before letting it float away back to it's owner. He poured the yolk into a bottle from his hand, then wiped the remainder on his jeans.

"See? No harm done…"

Tadase, Rima and I looked at each other. Was there really any harm in doing that? What did he need the whites for anyway?

"I sup-" I started before being cut off by a Lolita girl floating in mid air, laughing manically, "What is that?!"

"I want to make a potion! Won't you help me?" she called out, her voice was extremely high-pitched and sounded like she was from the Fred Figglehorn family.

"What's she doing? Guys, get ready!" I yelled to them, finding that Nagihiko, Yaya and Kukai had just showed up.

"Don't you dare interrupt her," Kimura said calmly.

"Amu…" a voice from inside me said, "This is bad! This boy is using these girls heart's eggs! By taking the whites from them…the eggs have no nourishment to grow and hatch!"

"Suu? What does that mean?" I asked, scared.

"The eggs turn evil. I can feel the evil aura from that girl…oh my~"

I didn't hesitate, "Re-make Honey!" The girl floated softly to the ground. The whites in Kimura's bottle remained but the girl returned to normal so I assumed the whites in her egg were replaced.

Before I got to say anything; Kimura sprouted a pair of big, fluffy ears and a shaggy tail. Then he scrambled down the stairs before us at a great speed. We sighed and cleansed the eggs. They weren't x-eggs or Nazo-tamas but a new type of egg. Each egg had a different coloured heart on them. Knowing nothing about them we left for home.

"You've got nobody to walk you home," Tadase commented as he seen me walking away. The rest had already skipped home.

"Emm…I suppose I don't. I turned down offers from Nagihiko and Kukai," I mumbled in reply.

"Do you mind if I?"

"Sure. Why not?"

Tadase walked close by to me until we reached my house. It was such an awkward silence. As I stood a the gate, wondering what he'd do next, he leaned in and kissed me. On the lips, too.

"I'm as good for you as Tsukiyomi Ikuto is!"

"T-Tadase…it's not like I don't like you, I do. But I'd prefer to date someone I've fallen in love with, not someone I feel sorry for."

"You have no reason to feel sorry for me."

"Yes I do! Your like a jealous boyfriend…except your kind of loosing."

"What has he got that I don't? Huh? Yeah I suppose he's a good deal taller then me but other then that…"

"Honestly Tadase! At one stage I was torn between you two! I didn't know what to do…but now I've realised I like Ikuto and I can't just go back…"

"Fine. But if he hurts you…if he makes you cry…if he so much as does a single thing wrong, make sure I'm the first you come to."

"Of course."

I really admired Tadase's bravery. Not only did he have the guts to say all of that to me, but he also was prepared to stand up to Ikuto and on top of it all; he walked off waving and smiling. Of course both guys tended to be a little cheesy at times, but I never complained…it was as if I was living in my own anime. The girl who, no matter how stupid or clumsy she was, had boys bowing at her feet. I didn't think I was like those girls, but at least I was able to live like one…even for a while.

* * *

**Kitty: Geez Tadase, why don't you just die already? Not that I don't think your cute and all...**

**Ikuto: Yeah Tadase, go die!**

**Tadase: I have feelings...**

**Ikuto: ...Like a woman! Bwahahaha!**

**Tadase and Kitty: ...**

**I suppose that's it then :S I'm going to go watch the new anime episode :D Don't tell me what happenes, yeah? ;D**

**xoxo**


	5. Lone Wolf

**G'day! ;D**

**How's Shugo Chara so far? I haven't been able to watch it due to not having internet…*sigh***

**I can't wait to find an internet café or something so I can upload this and reply to some mail ;D**

**In the meantime, I will write! *writes like Raito from Death Note***

**To be honest, I think the whole Amuto thingy in the story is dying…Ikuto? Where's that tin of pzazz?**

**I think I'll make it a bit more interesting *wiggly eyebrows***

**As always, disclaimers apply and thanks to everyone who's hung in there waiting for me to upload these chapters…**

**Lots and lots of love to you all :D**

* * *

"Come on…he won't even notice."

"No! Get off me!"

Just being myself, I had gotten in trouble again. Kimura had asked to see me after school behind the science lab. He pinned me to the wall and was trying to kiss me.

"D-Don't make me call one of my boy friends!"

"Oh? Let me see you try."

Of course he laughed at me. He had the right to. How could I reach my phone with my arms pinned to the wall by a wolf-boy? That's right; Kimura's Chara, Jake, was a wolf.

"Just one kiss and I'll leave you alone," he laughed.

"Never! Ikuto!"

"Take your hands off her," demanded a confident voice. It was Tadase.

"Oh…and who's this?"

"I'm her boyfriend."

"Since when?" I yelled, not being able to get a word in edgeways.

"Geez, just work with me, Amu-chan. I'm trying to save you here," Tadase sighed.

After a short argument between all three of us and no progress, another person decided to jump in.

"Ikuto-nii-san? Get lost! I was here to save her first!"

"Yeah, let her _real _boyfriend take care of it."

"Hello? Guys? I could just run off with her now if I wanted to…"

"Would you all shut up? If I wasn't here this wouldn't be happening…"

Then a Chara Nari appeared that I haven't seen in a while; Black Lynx. Ikuto swiped at Kimura with his claws and left three deep cuts along Kimura's upper arm.

"I would have hated for you, Amu, to have met the next heir to the Easter company…but it seems you already have," Ikuto snarled, as Kimura got to his feet.

"Yes. It seems she has. Wouldn't it be a shame if I married her into the family?"

"What are you implying?"

"I think you know. You haven't heard the last of me…you and your stupid little brother," he screamed, before running off into the trees.

"That…was Tsukiyomi Yuu. He uses his mother's maiden name, Kimura," Ikuto explained sadly.

"Why is he here? Why is he so interested in Amu?" Tadase spoke up.

"He must have heard of Easter being demolished. He's probably here to claim the company."

"And Amu?"

"He's only interested in her because I am."

"That's stupid!"

"No, not really."

"Then why does he want her in your family?"

"Because it would bother me. Plus, I'm sure he's thinking of having an heir to Easter once he claims the company."

"An heir?" I stuttered.

"Sorry you had to hear that, Amu."

"Does that not mean if you leave Amu alone, he will?" Tadase asked angrily.

"I suppose that could work. We'd have to set up a plan."

"Will I call the others?"

"No. We're all we need. Amu, meet me under the tallest sakura in the park at eight tonight."

"Eight? It's dark at eight. My parents would never let me out that late," I replied.

"Sorry, but you'll just have to sneak out. Trust me."

"Sure."

I began to walk home after Tadase and Ikuto left. My green uniform had a bit of blood on the skirt; it was most likely Kim- I mean Tsukiyomi's. Then I looked around to make sure the boys were gone and darted in the direction in the trees Tsukiyomi ran through. Part of Easter or not, he was hurt. I would have done the same for Ikuto when he worked for Easter.

Eventually I came across a boy sitting with his back to a tree. His arm was bleeding badly and the blood was smeared across a few leaves.

"Kimura…I mean, Tsukiyomi…."

"Please, call me Yuu," he said, looking up with watery eyes.

"I'm sorry about your injury, please let me fix it."

"Did Ikuto send you?"

I shook my head, "There's a stream nearby that's closer then the school. We could use the water there."

"Sure. Thank you."

"No problem," I smiled.

A long walk through the trees, a short-cut shown to me by Ikuto at one stage, led us to a small stream and little waterfall. I took a tissue from my pocket and soaked a corner of it in the clean water. He held his arm out and I dabbed it gently with the tissue. He, of course, had to complain.

"Ack…that hurts…"

"Just hold still, I'm almost done."

"It's okay, I can do the rest myself."

"Kimura-"

"Yuu."

"Yuu, you might pretend that you're a lone wolf, or whatever, but when I look at you, I just see Yuu."

A little angel appeared from being him and my own joined it.

"You must be Jake?" Miki asked, getting as close as possible to him.

"Yeah, get lost would you?" the little Chara replied.

"So cool!" Miki exclaimed and blushed wildly.

"Oh Miki, give it a rest," I said and felt like banging my head against a tree, "You've got a bad wound here, are you sure you don't want to see the nurse?"

"Positive."

"Okay, well I better get going then."

"Wait-"

"…What?"

"Just…stay a little longer…"

I couldn't refuse an injured person my company, so I sat on a tree root beside him. It happened so quickly that I didn't even realise what was going on. He leaned into me slowly and pecked my lips. If that wasn't bad enough, it turned into a full make-out session without me even noticing. Maybe it was because he kissed in the same style as Ikuto…

"I'll be seeing you again, Amu-chan."

"Emm…Uhh…yeah, sure."

Before I could defend myself and say something like 'I only kissed back because I felt sorry for someone so badly injured' he sprinted past the trees into the distance. What a mysterious guy…

* * *

**Kitty: I like this new Tsukiyomi.**

**Ikuto: Why the hell do all of my family have to be good-looking?**

**Kitty: Well, they're related to _you, _come on...**

**Ikuto: I want to be the only pretty person!**

**Kitty: So what do you want me to do? Make Yuu-san ugly? **

**Ikuto: ...Fine. I'll settle for having beautiful family members.**

**Kitty: I'll give you some of this KitKat bar if you speak to the fan-fiction-reading peoples.**

**Ikuto: Chocolate! Okay... Please review! Kitty gets lonely!**

**Kitty: ...I swear, I don't. Lol!!!**

**xoxo**


	6. Ikuto's Plan!

**Oh. My. Goddess.**

**You know what? I had an amazing chapter for you all, I really did.**

**BUT THE SITE WOULDN'T LET ME UPLOAD?! Does anyone else have this problem? I know a few others who have...**

***Breath and count to three...***

**So I'm going to have to type the whole thing up online...yeah -.-'**

**You people are lucky that I love you so goddamn much! Lol!**

**Jk I really do love you all ;D**

**Disclaimers apply as always. I do not own a sexy blue-haired cat boy, although, sometimes I wish I did. Also don't be shy and leave me a little hello :) I'll be sure to reply to anything you have to say :) Love xoxo**

**(NOTE: Because I'm writing this online, I don't have Microsoft Word to correct me. And believe me, I have long fingers that make many mistakes when I type :( So if you see any errors, please let me know! Thank you very much :))**

* * *

"Should I go now?" I asked down the phone.

"Not yet. It has to be exacly eight. Don't bother comming if the moon is behind the clouds."

"Why is that?"

Ikuto sighed, "Yuu walks at night. He's been doing it since he was really small. At exacly eight he strolls around the area, then returns home."

"What has that got to do with anything?"

"I'll show you in a few minutes. You had better get down here quickly; it's almost eight."

I flung on some simple clothes, I didn't expect to be out too long and crept out the window with a little help from Ran. It was much too dark for me to see my way around. I was glad to see the horrible gllow of the street lamps when I finally got there. The moon peeked from behind silver clouds and the light breeze curled around my bare legs and tickled them. Maybe I should have worm my school socks.

"Oh Amu, there you are," he said when I came walking towards him. I saw Tadase hiding behind a tree.

"Yeah, hey..." I mumbled, wondering what the plan was.

"Listen," he said, taking my shoulders and spinning me around to face him, "I have something to tell you."

"I swear, if you say your a woman, I'll never speak to you again..."

"What?"

"Doesn't that usually happen in animes?"

"W-Wait, no. I'm serious," he replied sharply, his hands still had a firm grip on my measly excuse for shoulders, "I want to break up with you."

The last few words ringed in my head, "Wait...You can't break up with me! I'm Hinamori Amu! I'll get my fan club to destroy you!"

"Well, I-I am. In fact, I'm seeing another girl. _One from my college_."

"Is she blonde?"

"Calafornian girl blonde."

"Ikuto..." I let out a breath of air that resembled a short laugh, "Surely that can't be true."

"It is. I can introduce you to her anytime you want."

I began to shiver, my bottom lip shook like a leaf, "Ikuto...?"

"I'm dead serious."

"Well then...can we st-still be friends?"

"No way. Are you kiddding me?" he paused to look around. His eyes were cold and severe, "i'm dumping you for a reason. I'm sick of your stupid face, why would I want to be friends with you? That would only mean seeing more if it!"

"Bu-"

"Enough! _Your too young for me_."

Those five words pierced me like a blunt knife digging and ripping though my heart like a shovel. I bowed me head, letting my faity-floss fringe fall over my eyes and hide the warm, salty tears that pured down my face. They burned my eyes, but the pain in my chest cancelled out the pain of my tears. I looked up only to see him walking off, smiling and his hands in his pockets. Tadase was gone. I had nobody to confide to.

I sat in the darkness for a long time, Goddess knows how long. It was unusual for both Ikuto and Tadase to leave me alone in the cold and the dark. It seemed to trail on but the tears still flowed and made a nice stream down my face, turning cold when a breeze blew past. I was oly wearing a t-shirt and skirt, thinking I would be home quickly and so, my arms and legs began to show goosebumps.

When I was about to give up and go home, happy that I had shed enough tears for a girl's lifetime, a shadowed figure appeared above me. I looked up to see a familiar face.

"Hinamori Amu...what are you still doing here, all alone? Don't you know it's dangerous?" he complained and took a seat beside me. I just nodded.

"You know, I seen what happened earlier. I was waiting until you had stopped crying to speak to you. I guess I'm not very good around crying people."

"Your very talktive, Kimura," I finally spoke up, smiling.

"You still call me Kimura? Sheesh, it's Yuu. Only at night. At daytime, I'm too shy."

"Shy...but assertive. Oh, and rude!-"

"Okay, I get it. I suppose I might be a bit unsure of myself."

"Unsure? I've been there."

"Indecicive. The inner me says this, but the outer me says that. Your always so confident and sure of everything, how do you do it?"

I giggled softly, "I don't choose to be like this. I just happen to be who I am. I guess I have a few people to thank for it."

"I guess your right. Damn, my cousin is a jerk."

"Don't say that...he's normally really sweet..."

"No, he's always like that. Think about it; he's always lying and hurting people. He was such an idiot to loose a girl like you."

"He must have his reasons. Do you...really just want me because Ikuto did...or do you really have any feelings for me?"

"Any? Of course I do, Amu. Why would I have spoken to you in the first place? Why would I have taken such an interest in you? Why...why would I have risked so many things for you already?"

"Ikuto said you came here to claim the role of the new director of Easter. Oh, and that you wanted an heri to the company."

"Do you have any idea what that means?"

"None at all, to be honest."

"Okay, well I'll let you figure out some of it for yourself. Yes, I did come here to take over the company, I wouldn't like to see it fall appart."

"That would make us enimies..."

"No, Amu. I don't have the evil intentions Ikuto's step-father."

"And what do you plan to do with the egg whites, then?!"

"Keep it a secret? I found out that if you combine the egg whites of one person's egg with another's, it creates a super-egg. Combining a thousand eggs, I believe, might create the legendary embryo!"

"But we found out the secret of the embryo."

"That was surely not the embryo. It was merely a sparkly egg. The legend still exists, though."

"I suppose your right. What would be you wish, then?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'd like to find out if my theory is correct first, then concentrate on what my heart desires most."

"You still don't know?"

"I know that you don't know your wish yet."

"Ugh. That's purely because I'm _me_."

"Your heart."

"What about it?"

"That would be my wish."

"I don't understand..."

"You asked my heart's wish, it's yours. Your so many things at once, Hinamori Amu. Your pretty and talented."

"Ki-Kimura-san."

"Call me Yuu."

Yuu took my confusion as a distraction to kiss me. I felt like more tears were on the way, but I was too distracted to shed any. Still slightly shivering from the cold, my lips met his and shook against his warmth. He ran his hand up my neck to my cheek and pulled me closer, it seemed I wasn't going anywhere. I swallowed a lump in my throat before continuing; I was feeling guilty for kissing someone other then Ikuto, not to mention it was his cousin, but he dumped me, right? I could drown my sorrow in this new guy...who seemed to be an amazing kisser from my point of view.

By the time I had completely forgotton about Ikuto had ever existed, my arms were wrapped tightly around Yuu-san's shoulders and I was being completely mesmerised by the softness of his lips...the way I could feel this cheeks flushing and the gentleness of his hands while they stroked my hair. Man, he was really into it. Maybe as much as I was. After only a few minutes, my forhead felt so hot...I could have almost fried an egg on it. Even Yuu-san must have felt too warm because I could feel the head radiating off his forhead too.

I pulled away and felt the sudden cold return to my lips and face when a slight breeze went past my face. I shivered and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, still panting and bowing his head, possibly to disguise the colour of his rose pink face.

"You should go home now."

"I...I don't want to, funny enough," I replied, smirking.

"But the sun's comming up. Won't your parents worry?"

"I suppose...what about yours?"

"Mine areback at home. I came here alone..."

"Alone?! Where are you staying?!"

"In an appartmeent in the middle of the town, not too far from the train station. It's quite handy, acctually."

"Handy? Your too young to be staying in an appartment on your own..."

"Hm? Young? I'm older then you."

"Ha! What, by a month?"

"No, by two years. You know, I only pretended to be twelve to get into your class-"

"How did you know me before you joined the school?!"

"Please, Amu, your know everywhere."

"Even in Hokkaido? What am I known as there?"

"The cute and punky Harajuku girl whose style matches her attitude."

I smiled and offered my hand to him when he stood up. He pulled me up and walked me home, hand in hand.

* * *

**Complaints...Complaints about my cool new character?**

**Lol just kidding. Give Yuu a chance, guys! He's a Tsukiyomi, afterall. I wonder if he's musical? He must play the flute...or sing...or the guitar...or the spoons!**

**I'll give you a little background information on him, if you despise him that much, maybe it'll change your minds! ;D**

**Name: Tsukiyomi Yuu.**

**Age: 14.**

**Friends: A girl named Ai from back in Hokkaido. He's been a completely loyal friend to her since they were babies when thier mothers met up for tea and let the play together. She's a year older then him so he never gets to seee her until after class. Just before he got on the plane to Tokyo, she confessed to him on a little not in a bento she made. He accepted her feelings but hasn't replied to her yet.**

**Family: His mother, his father and his sever-year-old sister, Kazumi. He also has a dog named Tori.**

**Likes: Long walks, the countryside in Hokkaido, cold days and plenty of food, especially if it's made by Ai.**

**Dislikes: The harsh sun in Tokyo, having to wear long trousers but scarves rule!, dishonest people and super-moe things.**

**See? He can be as cute and bad as Ikuto, nee?**

**Heh heh. Don't forget to tell me what you thought, I love to hear from you guys! **

**Thanks :) xoxo**


	7. One Disater After Another

**Thanks for sticking with me guys…really. It was so hard to type out that entire chapter the last time…but it was so worth it : )**

**If I haven't said it a thousand times before, I love you guys so much : )**

**As always, disclaimers apply, R n' R and honestly, let me know if I have any typos -.-' I noticed loads in the prequel.**

**Love! Xoxo**

****P.S. This chapter is short because the next will have a turn in it ;D Also, this took me a while to upload because I wanted to upload this and the next chapter together…Thanks for the co-operation ;D****

What was I to do? I couldn't call Ikuto and demand he get back together with me; that was just strange. I also had Yuu to worry about now. If worrying about Kukai, Tadase and Kairi wasn't enough. Even if I wanted to see Ikuto, I wouldn't be able to find him. He'd be in a tree somewhere or run away if I tried to call to his house. I went asleep accidentally and ended up waking up really early the next morning.

"What's wrong, Amu-chan? Did something happen the other night?" Dia giggled.

"That's right! You didn't tell us what happened! You should really let us come more places with you and you wouldn't need to explain to us!" Miki cried.

"You can come. You're just usually busy playing some stupid made-up game, though."

"Hmmm…Ikuto-nii-san was right; you really do treat us like kids…" Ran mumbled.

"Let's go play our stupid games elsewhere…" Miki huffed.

A week passed and I didn't go to school. Why would I go to school if Ikuto wasn't there to escort me? How sad. I'd walk far enough down the road until I was out of sight. Then, my mother would leave to do the shopping. When she was gone, I hopped back in the window and stayed in my room until it was time to 'come home'. I finally knew how Ikuto felt, stuffed in my old room and not being able to go anywhere. On the Friday, something flew through my window.

"Amu!" a voice called, it was Yoru. I was honestly expecting him to tell me that Ikuto was somewhere and needed my help.

"What?"

"Ran…Miki…Suu…Dia…they're all gone!"

"Eh?"

"I can't feel their presence anymore! They could be Nazo-tama!"

"Not again! I have to find them!"

The rest of the day was spent by Yoru and I, searching the whole town. We looked all over my bedroom, we ran all over the park and searched up every tree, we went into the town and checked every shop. We even went to the school, after school hours and tore every classroom apart. There, under my desk, was four black eggs.

"Oh no! Yoru! What do we do?" I cried, holding them to my chest and caressing them.

"I don't know…you can purify eggs…"

"Not without Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia!"

"I wonder…what to do…"

I brought them home after thanking Yoru for helping me. Tears streamed down my face. Once inside, I kicked over my bedside table and laid the eggs in their usual basket. The doorbell rang from downstairs.

"Why was I so stupid? Why didn't I pay attention to them…?" I cursed as I ran down the stairs, "Coming!"

I opened the door to see Yuu.

"Hinamori Amu! Are you okay?"

"Emm…sure. Why not?"

"I came to visit you. You haven't been in school for a week-"

"Oh, that."

"A-Are your eyes red?"

"Oh? I suppose they might be…"

"Why?"

"Yuu...I can tell you things, right?"

"Of course."

I brought him into the living room and asked him to sit down.

"My chara are all gone!"

I began to cry again and Yuu did something surprising, he wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. Somehow, I felt like it was Ikuto doing it. I hugged him back.

**Someone told me the other day… "You know, you haven't got an 's' after a lot of your words."**

**I looked over my work and found out what they were talking about XD**

**So, for anyone who doesn't know, in Japanese they don't put an s or another letter after their words unlike western languages, to show that the word is plural. A plural word is the same in it's singular form. For example; one 'Ichigo', two 'Ichigo'.**

**Same thing. So just to clear that up : )**

**Also, I got a bit excited the other day because…Eirtakon is only in 3 months! Is there any super-dedicated con or cosplay peeps out there? Because I'm totally stuck for what I'm going to wear! I don't want to spend too much on an outfit…nor do I want to make my own. Eugh my sewing skills suck!**

**Any advise? ;D**

**Please review too : )**


	8. Let's Resolve it!

**Ahh! Here's the next chapter. How stressful!**

**I'm in my third year (those who don't live in Ireland will not know that third year means the Junior Certificate and mock tests! Oh no!) and I have such a lot of homework! **

**Between balancing homework, friends and computer time is not easy :S**

**But you guys have been pretty patient so far, so I hope you enjoy it enough to review ;D Ha-ha.**

**Love you all : ) xoxo**

"No way! Get your hands off her!"

"What? You dumped her!"

Who knew it would turn out like this? I wiped my tears from my bloodshot eyes. Boys were so stupid, always fighting.

"Ikuto! What are you doing here?" I demanded, standing up.

"Umm...saving you? You seem to need it often," he replied with a grin.

"What? You tell me you hate me and then you try to run Yuu out of my house?"

"I don't acctua-"

"Yeah, cousin! You dumped her. I won her fair and square!" Yuu mocked.

"Guys…you better keep it down, my mother's in the other room…" I sighed, trying to break them apart.

Their quarrel went on for quite a while, mostly consisting of me trying to break it up, Yuu telling Ikuto that he dumped me over and over again and Ikuto constantly avoiding why 'he came to save me'.

I was a bit fed up, to be honest, and slouched down on the sofa. I glanced at the clock, they better be gone by six, when my father gets home.

"Amu-chan? Who are these rowdy boys?"

I spun around in my seat to see my mother, standing with Ami in her arms at the door.

"Emm…uhh…"

"Ikuto-san! Wuah, you still look so cool!" my mother burst out saying, thank the goddess.

"Umm…thank you Hinamori-san. Just so you know, Yuu is with me, he's my cousin."

"Ahh! I can see the family resemblance! But…Yuu-san looks more like Utau, ne? What are you two doing here, anyway?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat. If I didn't think of an excuse quickly, Yuu or Ikuto would have to and that could result in me getting in even more trouble!

"Hinamori-san, we heard that Amu was sick and we wanted to check up on her," Ikuto quickly lied.

"But…why were you fighting there? Was it over my Amu-chan?"

"Well, you know, Hinamori-san, you have got one fine daughter there," Ikuto turned around and banged his forehead on his hand. He was obviously embarrassed of how dorky that last sentence sounded.

"I suppose that's okay. Are you two staying for dinner?" she asked sweetly, pointing to the kitchen.

"Ah! That's too much, Hinamori-san," Yuu replied, shaking his head.

"No, honestly, stay. I have chocolate cake and strawberries for afterwards…"

"Chocolate?"

"Strawberries?"

It made me laugh how distracted two cool-looking guys could get over those two keywords. I guess, the way to a man's heart, really was through his stomach. So, they did end up staying for dinner, much to the annoyance of my father. It seemed the whole night was spent glaring at least one other person at the table. Ikuto at Yuu, Yuu at Ikuto, my father at both, my mother and I at my father and of course, Ami at Ikuto. Although, Ami had more of a loving stare. You'd think at six she'd go off looking at guys her own age, but no.

"Why don't you take Yuu-san and Ikuto-san back to the living room for dessert?" my mother suggested, taking my plate from underneath me and dumping it in the sink.

"S-Sure," I replied, thinking she couldn't stand the tension at the table any longer, nor could I.

Yuu and Ikuto were only too happy to follow behind me, glad to get away from my father. And, hey, if I were a teenage boy, I'd be terrified of my father too. He'd probably be suspicious of my own brother, if I had one.

"Geez, you dad's creepy," Yuu moaned, popping a strawberry in his mouth and leaving the leaves between his fingers.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's settle this, what's going on?" I asked, putting my plate on the table and folding my arms.

"He's a jealous ex-boyfriend," Yuu replied, rolling his eyes then held a strawberry in front of my mouth. Despite that Ikuto was still in the room, I ate it.

"He's not supposed to like you!" Ikuto protested, like a little kid.

"What?"

"It was part of my plan. I didn't want to break up with you, Amu-chan. I did it because I wanted Yuu to stay away from you," he said, in a more serious tone.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I wailed, "I was devastated! I didn't go to school!"

"You…didn't go to school? I didn't tell you because I thought your reaction would be more convincing if I didn't…"

"Of course I didn't go to school! I…You…You mean so much to me Ikuto. The though of losing you…and to another girl? I couldn't take it!"

"I suppose this leaves me as the third wheel…" Yuu sighed.

We both nodded.

"I suppose I'll go back to my stupid apartment…alone. And spend the night…alone."

"Oh, get out of here!" I mumbled.

Yuu went outside, Ikuto and I followed and waved. When he was safely out of sight, he took me by the hand and dragged me towards him. Sitting on my front garden's wall, he kissed me. Chocolate cake. Great.

I guess, because we were away from each other for so long, that night made me feel really desperate. I hugged him tight and shut my eyes as tight as they could go. Feeling daring, I ran my tongue along his lower lip a few times. I didn't remember them being this soft. My hands began to receive a life of their own, stroking and petting his hair before running down his arms, ending up at his hands. He grabbed mine and placed them gently on his shoulders. I suppose I was a bit feisty that night.

Towards the end, goddess only knows how long we sat there puckering up for, Ikuto got a little impatient. Of what, I wasn't sure, he just seemed a little tense, as if he was in a hurry. _**(Oh my…I guess Amu-chan is **__**very**__** innocent after all! XD)**_His hand moved from my waist down my legs. To tell the truth, I was a bit uncomfortable, but I wasn't going to let him stop there. He deepened the kiss. It was a lot more rough and I was pretty sure that the taste of chocolate had faded.

I shifted a bit when I heard him make a noise that sounded like a moan. Surely it wasn't because of me? He must have seen a bug, or something. How could I be that attractive to someone so much older then me? I slowly knelt up onto the wall so that I was taller then him. He began to run his hand under my shirt, but I pulled away and jumped down off the wall.

I wiped my mouth on my sleeve, "Geez, what was that?"

"Eh?"

"Don't go feeling me up like that…it makes me uncomfortable!" _**(You tell him, Amu-chan! Oh my…how awkward…)**_

"Sorry…I just thought…"

"That I was older or something? Listen…I like you, I just want to do things at my own speed…"

And then I ran into the house, like a chicken. How was it possible? Running from my own boyfriend. In my heart, I knew he'd never do something like that until I was ready, so why wasn't I?

**Hey! Guess what? I can hear Coldplay playing in the Phoenix Park right now from my bedroom window! Madness! I love it ;D Viva La Vida ;D**

**If only I knew that I could hear them this clearly when the Killers came here! Oh my : (**

**Please review and a massive thanks to those who already have! This is for you xoxo**


End file.
